The present invention relates generally to jewelry display devices, and more particularly, is directed to a jewelry rocket for displaying rings, pendants and other jewelry items.
A jewelry rocket is a well known device for displaying a jewelry item, such as a ring, at a raised height above a support surface. The jewelry rocket generally has a tower configuration with a hexagonal, circular, octagonal, etc. cross-sectional shape, and with an upper surface which is angled. A jewelry holder is positioned on top of the jewelry rocket for holding the jewelry item at the angular orientation. The jewelry rocket also has a plurality of small protrusions at the lower edge thereof. Accordingly, a plurality of such jewelry rockets are generally positioned adjacent each other on a support having holes which receive the protrusions. Preferably, the jewelry rockets have different heights, in order to present a multi-tower configuration for displaying a plurality of jewelry items in a compact configuration.
However, each jewelry rocket is generally made from a solid piece of wood which can optionally be covered by leather or other material. Accordingly, each jewelry rocket is relatively expensive to manufacture and burdensome to produce.
Further, such jewelry rockets are relative heavy and bulky to transport, thereby further adding to the costs thereof.